Who I Am
by GivingYouUp
Summary: que pasaria si TODOS los peleadores encontraran a una chica humana que forma parte de los "12 orders" en su mision en Nethian. ¿quien es esta chica y que hace ahí? danXruno masqueradeXaliceXshun shunXfabia :p  fabiaXren, tal vez. Lean si quieren


Toma lugar en la tercera temporada. Alice nunca fue Masquerade, o sea que Masquerade forma parte de los peleadores y Alice nunca los conoció. En esta historia la chica "misteriosa" forma parte de los "12 orders" pero sigue siendo humana.

Capitulo 1

Nadie (p.d.v)

_-La pelea entre Dan Kus_o _y Runo Misaki esta por comenzar en la arena 3-MD- _anunció una voz por el micrófono.

Allí ya se encontraban Shun, Masquerade, Julie, Marucho, Jake, Ren en la primera fila, listo para apoyarlos y detrás de ellos en las gradas se encontraban otros chicos ansiosos por la pelea.

-¿Quién creen que gane?- pregunto Marucho haciendo puntitas de pie para poder ver.

-Dan- contestaron Shun, Jake y Masquerade.

-Runo- dijo Julie mientras que Ren solo se encogía de brazos.

-No lo se- contesto.

_Pelea_

-Carta portal lista- dijo Runo- Bakugan pelea, Tigrera surge.

-Bakugan pelea, Drago surge - grito Dan.- Lista para perder Runo.

-En tus sueños Dani- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras algunos espectadores soltaban risitas.

-Ah te dije que no me llames así en público.

-Ash, Misty ¿van a empezar o que?- grito Shun a lo que los demás rieron.

Dan y Runo solo lo miraron con mala onda.

_**(N/A bueno me salteo la pelea) **_

-Quien es el mejor- grito Dan mientras se palmeaba el pecho en victoria.

-Ah, por que ganaste una vez no significa que seas mejor que yo- le grito Runo sacándolo de su nube.

-Mmm Ren ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Julie, ya que hoy Ren se estaba quedando cada dos por tres mirando a la nada.

-Me encuentro bien Julie en serio.- contesto este sonriéndole para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

Ella lo dejo en paz aunque no estaba convencida. Desde ese momento todos le dirigían una mirada de preocupación a Ren de vez en cuando.

-En serio.

-Ok- dijo Dan- Qué les parece si mañana hacemos como un torneo pero solo entre nosotros.

-Suena genial, canto pelear contra Jake- grito Julie.

-Yo quiero mi revancha- dijo Runo mirando a Dan.

-Yo peleare con Marucho, creo- dijo Ren a lo que los ojos de Marucho se iluminaron.

-Al parecer a mi me toca que el que se cree un personaje de Naruto- comento Masquerade.

-Mira quien habla, el que le copio el peinado a algún personaje de Dragon Ball Z cuando se transforma en un shayahin **(N/A ni idea como se escribe)**-se defendió Shun pero después dijo en forma más baja.- Entonces vos también ves Naruto, eh.

-Pppf- dijo solamente el chico enmascarado mirando para otro lado.- ¿Vos también veías Dragon Ball Z?

-Tal vez

-Porque no dejan de hablar de esos animes que nadie de nosotros ve o entiende.- grito Julie enojada, odiaba no ser el centro de atención.

-Ahh- saltaron Shun y Masquerade con la mano en el corazón

-Nunca viste Naruto- la juzgo Shun haciéndose el ofendido.

-Peor aún, nunca viste Dragon Ball Z- grito Masquerade- Al menos tenes que saber quien es Goku.

-Go… ¿que?- pregunto Runo lo que hizo que todos los chicos cayeran estilo anime.

-Oh sorry, a ver quien es Cornelia, entonces- los desafió Runo enojada, que se hacían estos.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Dan levantándose del suelo.

-Debe ser un personaje de un dibujito que solo ven las chicas** (N/A ni idea si los chicos lo ven pero no lo creo, es bien de chicas) **

-Es de la serie W.I.T.C.H- grito Julie.

-Ves te lo dije, que chico vería eso- dijo Masquerade con un tono de superioridad.

-Veni y decimelo acá de frente- le grito Runo enojada.

-No gracias, quiero seguir teniendo mis facciones faciales de esta forma, no querrías arruinar esta cara perfecta- dijo acariciándose la cara.

-Lo voy a matar- grito Runo mientras saltaba de la silla, pero era sujetada por Jake, Shun, Ren y Dan.

-Oh, es fuerte- decía Jake después de que todo se tranquilizara.

-¿Quién es la persona más linda del mundo? Si soy yo, oh como me amo- se decía Masquerade mientras se miraba y tiraba besos al espejo que Julie llevaba a todas partes.

-Por Dios, me estoy descomponiendo de solo verlo- dijo Julie y salió corriendo al baño.

-Masquerade dame el espejo- dijo Ren extendiendo la mano.

-No- grito como un nenito chiquito y lo escondía en la espalda.

-Damelo- le exigió mientras intentaba tomarlo.

-No por favor, por favor, prometo dejarlo mañana, lo juro- gritaba mientras forcejeaban para ver quien se lo quedaba.

Al final el espejo termino cayendo al piso cuando Julie volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-No- gritaron Masquerade y julie al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno que tal si nos vamos yendo cada uno a su casa, nos vemos mañana en Bakugan Interspace, Ok- dijo Dan como todo líder.

-Si- contestaron todos excepto los dos que lloraban al espejo.

**Ahí esta, la chica "misteriosa" aparecerá a eso del 3 o 4 capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
